


Kiss of Fire

by IvyCpher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Dancing, Diners, F/F, Food, Gay Pearl (Steven Universe), One-Sided Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl-centric (Steven Universe), Steven Universe (Cartoon) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Pearl has been missing Rose lately with her secret off goings becoming so frequent, to make it up to her Rose takes her out to the new diner in town.





	Kiss of Fire

Pearl sat in the shade of the temple in the sand of the beach. The air was thick and hot and the wind was full of the ocean. It was a typical day for Ocean City in the summer, and a typical day for Pearl too. She sat on the beach with her mind in a whirl and her heart all too much like a bird, fluttering about in her chest.

Pearl loved her, she loved Rose, but yet everything she did for her, Rose never noticed. She wondered if she was being forward enough- or even  _ too forward _ . Because she was just a Pearl in love with a perfect diamond, in love with a diamond who broke everything she knew about the world and defected to live as a Rose Quartz.

With a groan Pearl weaved her fingers through her hair, oh she was a mess, she was a mess and she knew it. But a mess could always be cleaned, always be tidied up and made nice. A heart in love? Oh it was not that simple for that, a heart could not just be swept clean of it's love no matter how easy it might seem. No, love was a stain on a heart that could only be brought out by another's gentle hands.

Rose had been busy lately, going gosh knows where and doing things that only she knew of. The thought made Pearl feel lonely. It felt that Rose had been hiding so much from her in the past years, when she used to tell her everything.

Pearl looked up, across the fence that divided the temple's beach from the public's she could see a handful of teenagers swimming and bathing in the sun. With smiles and loud laughs, Pearl longed to be as happy as they looked from afar.

Suddenly the warp pad buzzed behind her, bringing Pearl from her thoughts. She jumped up and turned around, only to see Rose. She was dressed in the time's attire and oh goodness did she look wonderful. A pink blouse hugged her chest with nearly one-too-many buttons unclasped, and a black skirt that rested on her waist under her gem swished around her knees in the fair summer wind. A pale blush made her cheeks darken and she hurriedly started to wipe the sand off of her trousers. "R-Rose! Back from your duties?"

Rose giggled, and stepped her bare feet off the pad and into the cool sand. "Yes, and what about you, Pearl? Doing anything-  _ exciting _ ?" She smiled.

"Oh no, not really." Pearl muttered, her eyes darting down just to make sure she had gotten all the sand from her clothes.

"Well, it looks like you were thinking before I got here." Rose walked a small circle around Pearl.

Pearl watcher her, her head swiveling to keep Rose in sight. "What makes you say that?"

"You always mess up your hair when you're thinking or bothered about something," Rose stopped in front of Pearl and reached her hand out to smooth her hair. "Or at least, I can only hope you're thinking and not bothered by anything." She hesitated, her hand going to Pearl's cheek instead.

Pearl opened her mouth to speak and closed it slowly, she put her hand over Rose's and sighed softly. She let herself lean into Rose's touch. "No- no, Rose. I'm fine, really." She opened her eyes and smiled softly. "I would never lie to you, it's just- I find myself missing you all the time. You've been away so much-.." Pearl trailed off, her eyes traveling back to the children further down the beach.

Rose bit her lip and slowly took her hand from Pearl's cheek, with careful touches she smoothed Pearl's hair back into place. "Oh, Pearl, I know I've been busy." She shook her head softly, pink ringlets bouncing around her face. "And I know you take my being away the hardest but-" She looked up to where Pearl's gaze was settled on the children. "But would you let me make it up to you, my Pearl?"

Pearl blinked and looked back at Rose, she was smiling that lovely smile that made her physical form feel like it would just  _ melt.  _ She inhaled a small, shaky breath and nodded. "I would love that."

Rose grinned and pulled her hands away from Pearl's face. "Great! There's this new diner in town that Amethyst has been telling me about for a month now," She took ahold of Pearl's hand and spun her. "There's something there called a ' _ juice box'  _ that plays music and all of the young humans around here frequent it. I'd love it if you could go with me." She pulled Pearl close to her, her hand wrapped around her small waist.

"Oh, Rose!" Pearl laughed softly at how easily she was twirled. When Rose hugged her close, she wanted to lean up, to kiss her, but she didn't. "I would love to go anywhere with you, even if they didn't have a jukebox." She smiled softly.

Rose leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to the top of Pearl's gem, her pink hair falling down and brushing Pearl's face. Pearl felt that she might fuse right then and there. "Oh, Pearl." She said softly. "I don't deserve you."

When Rose pulled away Pearl felt her whole being buzzing with pre-fusion jitters. "But, Rose, you deserve everything and more." She said slowly, "You deserve everything that you could ever want."

Rose just smiled sadly at Pearl, she popped up the collar of her leather jacket. "Then let's go out and have some fun."

Pearl nodded softly, her thin fingers reaching up to run across the collar of her jacket. She resisted the urge to fix it and instead straightened the striped bandana that was tied around her neck. "As you wish."

Then without further ado, Rose grabbed Pearl's hand and they walked down the beach together. They unlocked the fence and went through the public portion of the beach that lead to the sand ridden boardwalk. In the distance, shrieks and shouts of joy from the amusement park at the end of the way were audible over the crashing of the ocean waves. Pearl let herself take in a large breath of air, though the day was hot and her mind was a mess, it was okay. It was okay, because she was with Rose.

Pearl was so lost in her own mind again that she didn't even notice that they had stopped in front of the little diner until Rose gave a small tug on her wrist to catch her attention. The building was a bright blue and had a line of bicycles tied out front. Inside she saw people bustling around, dancing or either waiting tables.

"Well, let's go in!" Rose took a step forward but it was Pearl's turn to pull her back.

"Wait a moment," Pearl said, she pointed to a small black and white sign on the front door. It read ' **no shirt, no shoes, no service'** . "You're missing something." She smiled softly.

Rose blinked at the sign then looked down at herself, she laughed. "Silly me!" Her gem glowed for a second and then a pair of flimsy flip flops appeared on her previously bare feet. "I think we're following all of the rules now."

"Yes, or at least all the listed ones." Pearl went forward and opened the door for Rose, a bell tinkered above them. She followed Rose inside and they sat in opposite sides of an empty booth, a waitress in a pressed apron was at their side with water glasses with straws and menus after just a moment.

"Welcome to, Jay's, ladies. I'm Jan, I'll be your server today," The waitress smiled, removing a little pad and purple pen from a pocket on her apron. She flipped it open and pushed back a few water stained and scribble full pages. "Do you know what you'd like?"

While Pearl hadn't even glanced at her menue let alone open it, she quickly reached out and grabbed it. "Ah-" Across from her, she wasn't half surprised to see Rose already ordering an abundance of food. A small thought rang in her mind that maybe it was Rose that gave Amethyst her gross relationship with food. She bit her lip and looked down at the menu, she wasn't fond of eating- she despised it really. But it would make Rose happy if she at least ate something. And Pearl would do anything to make Rose happy.

When the waitress turned to Pearl with her pen poised over the paper, she ordered. "Just some fries- please."

The waitress nodded as she wrote down their rest of their orders, "'Course, should be out in a bit." She smiled at them again and walked off.

"Oh isn't this place just adorable?" Rose asked, propping her elbows on the table as their waitress walked away. "I love seeing how the things change in this town every year!"

Pearl smiled, she took one of the paper straws from off the table and carefully stuck it in her glass of water. "Yes, humans are ever changing things, aren't they?" She took a slow sip of water. "What did you order?" She asked in mild curiosity.

Instead of using her straw, Rose took a drink straight from the mouth of her cup. "I got a cheeseburger and curly fries with a strawberry milkshake, they all had pictures besides them so they have to be the best."

"They must be if they're properly documented with pictures," Pearl said with a small nod.

"Humans are just cute like that," Rose laughed and looked out at the checkered dance floor. There were some men standing around the jukebox, putting quarters in for songs while a few girls swished on the outskirts of the dance floor uncertain to dance or not. "Want to dance while we wait on the food? We have the floor to ourselves." She extended her hand across the table.

Pearl took ahold of Rose's hand and stood up, "Of course," She smiled and they walked on to the dance floor hand and hand. As soon as they stepped out on to the checkerboard floor, a new song came on.

This time it was Pearl who pulled Rose into a twirl and the pink haired gem giggled, letting Pearl lead.

 

_ 'I touch your lips and all at once the sparks go flying _

_ Those devil lips that know so well the art of lying _

_ And though I see the danger, still the flame grows higher _

_ I know I must surrender to your kiss of fire' _

 

Dancing with Rose was something Pearl enjoyed more than most activities, she felt that it was almost as intimate as fusion. With that thought in mind, she remembered the few humans around watching them and a blush powdered her cheeks.

Pearl stepped back and placed her right hand on Rose's left shoulder, Rose copied her and they danced around each other on the floor and the music played around them.

 

_ 'Just like a torch, you set the soul within me burning _

_ I must go on, I'm on this road of no returning _

_ And though it burns me and it turns me into ashes _

_ My whole world crashes without your kiss of fire _

_ I can't resist you, what good is there in trying _

_ What good is there denying you're all that I desire _

_ Since first I kissed you my heart was yours completely _

_ If I'm a slave, then it's a slave I want to be _

_ Don't pity me, don't pity me' _

 

Closer and closer they got as the song played on, Rose's hands fell to Pearl's waist and she lifted her up. They both fell into a fit of giggles as Rose spun her around, holding her close once again.

Again came that feeling, the feeling of wanting to fuse but Pearl pushed it away. Though fusion felt beautiful with Rose, just being with her in such a fashion felt exhilarating. Their dancing only slowed for a fraction of a second for Pearl to to wrap her arm around Rose's waist, her other hand holding carefully onto her's.

 

_ 'Give me your lips, the lips you only let me borrow _

_ Love me tonight and let the devil take tomorrow _

_ I know that I must have your kiss although it dooms me _

_ Though it consumes me, your kiss of fire' _

 

Rose's eyes were stars and Pearl hoped that she would always be with her like this. To hold her, to dance with her, to laugh with her, and to eventually kiss her all the time like she wanted.

 

_ 'Since first I kissed you my heart was yours completely _

_ If I'm a slave, then it's a slave I want to be _

_ Don't pity me, don't pity me _

_ Give me your lips, the lips you only let me borrow _

_ Love me tonight and let the devil take tomorrow _

_ I know that I must have your kiss although it dooms me _

_ Though it consumes me _

_ Your kiss of fire' _

 

And when the song came into it's ending, Pearl dipped Rose. With their faces not even an inch apart and their eyes locked, Pearl whispered, "I love you, Rose."

Rose's face broke into a smile, her hand reached up to cup Pearl's cheek. "I know," she whispered in return before pressing her lips against her's in the softest of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a Prose fic forever and now I've finally done it! I love adding song lyrics into fics, the song is Kiss of Fire by Georgia Gibbs. In this dynamic, Rose knows of Pearl's love for her and wants to love her in return but believes that Pearl might only love her because she was her diamond. She indulges Pearl only as much as she can help it.
> 
> Comments are really appreciated!!


End file.
